Panem University
by lemueljan
Summary: AU The Hunger Games never existed and the only troubles in life is, well, life! Peeta is starting College where he meets very...interesting people. MxM Peeta/Cato Peeta/Finnick Peeta/Gale
1. New School, New Life

_****_**Alright well I had a sudden urge to write this. My other story is kind of on hold for now due to me having writer's block. I can't think of anymore ideas to include! Well this is another story that I've wanted to write for ages, but I did not deem it worthy enough for you guys to read. I thought that the plot was bad and the story overall was gonna drop. But I decided I would let you guys decide!**

**Obviously going to have a Male x Male relationship, and some cursing. So you have been warned.**

* * *

****_**Chapter 1: New School, New Life**  
_

_**Peeta's POV**_

_Attention passengers, next stop Capitol City._

Ugh, woken up by that? Well at least I'm almost there. If you saw me now, you'd think I wasn't the perfect student everybody in District 12 said I was. I was walking around the train with a huge grin plastered on my face immaturely thinking of Panem University's initials. The PU Mockingjays, my new home.

_Attention passengers, now arriving in Capitol City._

Great my train ride is over and now I have to face college life, yay! I wandered aimlessly to a bus station to take me to the alleged number one school. I was admitted full academic scholarship so my parents didn't have to pay a single cent, which is a good thing since we owned a bakery back in 12 and all we had was pretty much a cent.

In the middle of thought I didn't notice the bus in front of me with what seemed like a very agitated bus driver. I wonder how long I was dozed off for.

"Where are you heading kid? I don't exactly have all day," he said in a very harsh tone. I glared at him but politely said, "Panem University please." I quickly took a seat inside the bus so not to attract any more attention.

The ride to the University wasn't very long and I quickly got off entering the school seeing some students already dressed in their school uniform. I suspected they were sophomores, juniors, or seniors since I also saw some students dressed in khakis and just a nice dress shirt. I assumed those were the freshman.

I decide to check in before socializing, I could do that later. I entered the school and started walking around just hoping I would run into the check in center, but of course that wasn't my luck. Instead, I ran into what felt like a wall, but upon realization it was a guy.

"Excuse me, I-I wasn't watching where I was, uhm, going. Sorry," I quickly apologized, my stutter coming into conversation. Great, my first encounter and I was stuttering.

I looked up and felt like I've been swept off my feet, the 'wall' that I had ran into was extremely sexy. Yes I'm gay, I've only came out to a select few of my friends in 12. It was something that was frowned upon in my district.

"Oh it's fine. I wasn't watching either. Are you new here? My name's Cato," the person in front said.

His name was Cato, such a fitting name for someone so masculine and sexy. He had short blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes I've seen. Alright, calm down Peeta, he might not even be gay, and you don't even know him!

"I'm Peeta, and yes I am new. Uhm, you wouldn't happen to know where check in for dormitories are, would you?"

He chuckled at that, and I started blushing, his laugh was so cute. "Coincidentally, I'm the one doing check in this year, follow me."

My face brightened with joy knowing that the lord was on my side today. First I meet a cute guy, and he also happens to be handling check in! I followed him as instructed and soon came upon a sign across the hall that read, '_Dorm check in.'_

I mentally face palmed myself for missing something so obvious. Well what's done is done, and I can't exactly do anything about it.

"Name," Cato asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"I've already told you my name, but if you've already forgotten in the two minute walk down the hallway, it's Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

He started chuckling and a smirk formed on his perfect face, "I know. Just wanted to see if you were like most freshman I meet, always so timid to answer. But apparently, you're not like the other freshman."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," I asked, hoping for the latter of the two.

"In my book, it's a very good thing," he said flashing me a smile and going to check what I assumed was a list of names with the student's dorm rooms and roommates. "Well, what a coincidence, we're roommates! Of course along with Marvel, but I'm sure you two will get along just fine," he said with that amazing smile that seemed to draw me in even more.

"Oh great, I get to spend more time with you," I said teasingly, and trying to sound sarcastic.

"So you don't want to share a room with me? I could always change your dorm. It is still the beginning of the year," he said with a smirk. Well, even when he's cocky, he's still pretty damn adorable. "Come on, I'll show you around to the rest of my group including our other roommate."

"Lead the way sir."

"Sir? I'm not that old. I'm only a junior," he said pouting. Which like anything else he does makes him look adorable.

He led me out into the courtyard where I saw the kids in the uniforms which on the way he said were indeed, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. The courtyard was massive with everything you could ask for. Bright green lively grass, picnic tables which led me to assume people ate lunch or dinner out here. He led me around to a group of what seemed like models. They all seemed so flawless and I could understand why Cato would be with them, seeing as Cato was so far in my eyes, perfect.

"Who's the kid Cato? And where were you all this time? You left me with bimbo one, and bimbo one's boyfriend!" said a petite girl while motioning to the alleged 'bimbo' couple sitting down on the grass feverishly swapping spit.

The person who spoke looked almost exactly like Cato, but had brunette hair. I was sure that if I was straight I'd be crushing on her.

"Guys, this is Peeta. And Clove I told you I was working in check in today."

"Did you check me in? Who am I rooming with?" So her name was Clove.

"No, I did not check you in, you never came to check in," He said sticking a tongue out. Do I even have to say it anymore? He's so adorable!

"Well some big brother you are. Go check me in already, you know I'm here."

So Cato and this girl Clove were possibly related? Doesn't surprise me I guess. They both had good looks, but Clove was a whole lot shorter than Cato.

"So, you two are siblings," I finally spoke up.

"Yes we are," said Clove, "our father owns the college."

I made a shocked face upon the revelation. The first people I meet are related to the headmaster of the school.

"Don't treat us differently just because of that, please?" I saw Cato giving me puppy dog eyes and, well, I just couldn't resist.

I just nodded my head in agreement since I was at a loss for words at the face he was making. "So why did you bring him here?" I heard Clove pipe up.

"What I can't make new friends? I ran into him in the hallway and helped him check in, he's my roommate so I thought I'd get to know him," he said shrugging.

"Mhmm, that's it, why didn't you do that last year? Does Cato have a little crush?"

The blonde haired girl, whom Clove described as a bimbo, briefly stopped making out with her boyfriend and spoke up. Did she just hint that Cato is possibly gay? I looked up at him curious, and kind of hopeful.

"And if I do? Glimmer, it's not like he has any interests in me." Cato was looking at me now, was he really gay?

"Peeta was it," I nod my head, "do you find Cato attractive physically?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to answer that," after that remark, I saw Cato's expressions fall. Was he sad that I was acting uninterested?

"Come on, you can tell us. Just so you know there are a lot of gay people here in PU. Marvel here is bisexual." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Glimmer, if he doesn't want to answer, don't force him," said who had to be Marvel.

"Uhm, w-well," Oh great my stutter was back.

"Well I'll be back, I have to go back and give everybody else their room number. Clove you're coming with me." Cato started to head back to the main building.

"Why do I have to come?" Clove was pouting, but reluctantly started to follow Cato.

"Now that he's gone, answer the question please?" Glimmer was looking at me with the same puppy dog eyes Cato used on me. It wasn't as cute, but I decided to answer not wanting to make enemies the first day.

"Well, yeah I guess. But, please don't tell him." I pleaded giving her a taste of my own puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry I won't. Now quit looking at me like that, it's really uncomfortable. You know, you should tell Cato how you feel. You two look like you would make a really adorable couple! Plus he's never brought anyone to talk to us or even tried to befriend someone without Marvel or I meeting them first."

"What about Clove?" I was getting to know Glimmer really well, and I could already tell we would be gossiping buddies.

"Clove is a freshman. Marvel, Cato, and I are juniors." So Clove is new here. She seems like she knows everybody really well though. "Marvel, Cato, Clove and I have known each other since we were little."

"How did-"I started to say.

"I can read you so easily Peeta. I can tell you and I are going to get along great." Glimmer's already accepted me as a proper friend. Well, that's a start.

"Glimmer, is Cato gay?" The words just slipped out of my mouth and I instantly covered myself when I realized what I had just said.

She started to laugh and I started pouting. "Don't be embarrassed Peeta. I'll admit he's good looking. You know I tried to get with him freshman year, but at the same time he was trying to get in Marvel's pants," I looked at Marvel who just laughed at the way Glimmer had described her story, "but Cato is as gay as they'll get."

I just smiled at Glimmer while thoughts were racing through my head. "You know, you could make an excuse to see him right now by asking for your school uniform" She winked at me and motioned for me to head to the main building.

I thanked her and started towards the doors. So far, my sexy ass roommate is gay, he may have an interest in me, and I get to see him now. Maybe this school isn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Well tell me what you thought, reviews are nice! If I made any grammar mistakes please forgive me! Writing is a passion I have, but I always sucked in literature, haha. Well, ideas are welcome and I'll try to include as much as I can. Thank you! **


	2. Gale Hawthorne

**Well sorry for the wait! I went to Colorado this weekend and just lost track of time! **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers who made me happy and gave me the inspiration to write this next chapter! Thank you for taking your time to read! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gale Hawthorne **

I walked down the hallway looking for the check in sign when I heard a conversation between what sounded like Clove and Cato.

"Do you like him," the voice sounded like it belonged to Clove, "Peeta I mean." They were having a conversation about me? I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I had the right to know. Or at least that's what I kept trying to convince myself.

"I don't know. He's different than any guy I've met. He's probably straight anyway, so I can't do anything about that." That must've been Cato.

He thinks I'm straight? Well that's, reassuring? While I was listening I was checking off a list I mentally made. The title was, How to date Cato. He's gay, check. He's into me, check. I'm into him, double check! Should I come out of the closet to him, or should I wait a few days so I don't seem desperate?

In the middle of my inner conflicts, I guess I was making some kind of noise, because here standing in from of me is none other than Clove. Oh shit.

"Cato, I think someone was eavesdropping on our conversation." She was smirking the entire time she was talking, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Cato was smirking too.

"Hey, how much did you hear?" I needed to think of a lie. I can't let him know that I was eaves- oh wait, shit, they knew that already. Well, I guess the truth can't hurt much now.

"N-not much. Just that-"I was suddenly stopped. That's been happening more and more frequently since I've met Cato and his group.

"Just the fact that I pretty much just confessed to liking you?" How could he say that with such a straight face? He has that cocky grin plastered on his face and I know that what's coming next is something that's going to bring the scarlet shade of red to my face.

"And judging by the look on your face, you must like me too, huh?" Oh gosh. What am I supposed to say, 'No I don't have a huge crush on you like you think I do?' I was standing looking like a retard who was stuttering for words. So instead of speaking, I just bow my head, but not before I gave a slight nod.

"Told you it would work Cato, I know Glim to well. I'll let you love birds talk things through." I'm assuming that 'Glim' is Glimmer. Wait, so she knew I would be sent in here? And she knew I would be listening to their conversation? Well, note to self, Clove can be a sneaky conniving mastermind.

"I'll give you props on that, well I'll talk to you later then. Don't forget to visit your roommates." Well it seemed like they have a pretty good sibling relationship the way he watches out for her. "So what did you need Peeta?" I swear his smile could kill a person.

"Glimmer told me to come ask you for my school uniform." I could already tell that he knew it was an excuse, what else would he be smirking so proudly for?

"Leave it to Glimmer to try and set me up with someone. Wait here; I'll go get your uniform." He hastily left and I let out a huge sigh. I must have been holding that in for quite some time now, considering I was out of breath.

"Are you a small, medium, or large?" I looked up and down my body, and teasingly eyed him. "Small it is then, "he said chuckling and smiling.

When Cato came back, he had in his hand my 'uniform.' "This is a vest," I said accusingly.

"You don't actually get an entire uniform; it's really just a vest for orientation. Do you have a white shirt to put on underneath this?" I mentally face palmed myself, how could I not remember to bring a plain white shirt?

"I'm guessing you don't. Here, come with me, I can lend you one. You can see our room for the first time." Oh well, I can't wait to see the room.

We made our way to my soon to be dorm room. Cato told me that it was the biggest and overall best dorm. I wanted to retort that it was because his father was the headmaster, but decided not to anger the boy with such a prejudice remark about him.

"Did I give you a key yet?" My mouth decide to stay shut and not let me speak still ,so I just shook my head to signal a 'no.' "Here, you can have mine, I'll get a copy later on. Go ahead and open the door." I took the key from his hand and unlocked the door.

The room was pitch black, until I heard Cato clap behind me. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, "Cliché." He gave me a smile and motioned for me to enter the room.

When we stepped in, I finally saw what he meant by the biggest and best. It had to take up the average of at least five dorms. The walls were painted a light baby blue, and there was a grand piano in the middle of the room.

"Do you play?" I was taken back from his question. I guess I was staring a little too intently at the instrument. I was debating whether to play or not but I could already feel my lips forming the words.

"I did when I was little, but it's been years." I was a tad nervous of playing in front of an audience, even if it was just one person.

"I'm sure you aren't that bad. Please play?" I can't fight against that pouting it's just too darn adorable. I carefully seat myself on the piano and feel the familiar touch of keys underneath my fingers. I've missed this, and now I have another chance at it.

"Do you have anything specific you'd like me to play?"I didn't want to seem rude.

"Do you know the valley song?" I nodded like I usually do. The valley song was a traditional song back in district twelve. You would always hear it being played in both weddings and funerals. While I was playing, I could hear Cato's voice singing the lyrics. The way his voice resonated with the keys was amazing. When the song ended, I heard clapping and saw Marvel standing in the doorway.

"Cato, your dad's looking for you, something about a line of students waiting to check in?" I had to laugh at that. I heard a mumbled 'shit' and before he left he gave me a peck on the cheek and told me to grab the shirt from his suitcase. And with that, he was out the door to face his dad's wrath.

Marvel stared at me with a questioningly knowing smile, "What was that about?" I didn't know myself, but I didn't hate it that's for sure. I just shrugged and started looking for the suitcase.

"I have no idea, but do you know where Cato's suitcase is?" I tried change the subject not wanting to talk about what I would like to be my love life.

"Yeah he usually keeps it in that closet over there."

"Alright thanks." The room got quiet as I grabbed for the shirt. When I finally found it, Marvel decided to bring up the kiss again.

"So you and Cato?" I didn't want to say yes and lie, but I didn't want to say no either. The silence resumed while I thought of what to say.

"Not yet," I said while holding back a massive grin. I heard Marvel laugh and what felt like tension disappeared.

"Did Cato tell you to grab that?" He motioned to the shirt in my hands. That smile was threatening to form again, so I quickly and simply replied with a yes. "Are you sure it'll fit? Cato is a heck of a lot taller than you."

He had I point, so I slipped in the shirt. Marvel started to snicker, and I just started to pout. The shirt was too long. "Told you, it wouldn't fit. How tall are you anyways? Cato is six foot two."

Cato was six foot? "I'm five foot seven," I was ducking my head now. It shouldn't be that bad, but the shirt was down close to my knees at least.

"Well if you're done worrying about what people will think of the shirt," he must have seen my shocked expression because he lightly chuckled at me, "Glimmer and I are about to head to dinner and attend the freshman orientation."

I quickly pulled out my phone and saw that it indeed was dinner time. Although I had no idea what this freshman orientation was, but judging by the name, it was a no brainer that I was to attend. "Alright," I agreed, "where are we eating?"

"We could go off campus to one of the fast food restaurants, and maybe even show you around town if you're up for it." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

We walked to where Cato was and to say that he was busy was an understatement. "Hey, me and Glim are taking Peeta out to eat. You want anything?"

"Where are you going to eat? I'll just get whatever Peeta is getting." He gave me a smile, which made me grin like an idiot. Marvel just nodded and told me to follow him.

We walked across the boy's dorms until we saw Glimmer sitting in a red Bugatti. I let out a long whistle, but I mean, who wouldn't? It's not every day that you see something like this!

"You like it? I got it for my birthday last year. So boys, where are we eating?" I was still standing there while Marvel moved to the passenger's seat.

"Well don't just stand there, get in the car!" Marvel was laughing, so I assumed he meant that in a playful friend way. I smiled and started to walk towards the back of the car.

"So where are we eating," Glimmer repeated. I thought for a minute, but I didn't exactly know the town, so I left it to Marvel to decide.

"Why don't we go to Gale's family's diner?" Marvel suggested.

Glimmer seemed happy with that decision, "Alright," and started to drive off.

The ride to the diner wasn't very long, ten minutes to say the least. My stomached decided to let out a low grumble causing both Glimmer and Marvel to laugh. "We're here, so settle that stomach down." Marvel likes to kid a lot apparently or at least for the time that I've known him.

Marvel was the first to the door, and politely held it open for Glimmer and I. The fresh smells of food hit me and caused my stomach to growl once again.

"Well, well, sounds like someone is hungry. Is Marvel here?" I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a gorgeous young brunette man. He couldn't be older than me, but he was taller, surprise, surprise.

"I find that offensive! You think I'm gonna let you get away with that Hawthorne?" Marvel didn't sound hurt, but I could tell that he was trying his best to sound mad. He must be playing with him.

"If you want food you are." Marvel started to laugh and gave the brunette a fist bump. They must know each other.

"If you two are done, I would like to order. Hi Gale, I'll have the usual." Glimmer said. So his name was Gale?

"Yeah, I'll have the usual too," Marvel ordered. Glimmer and Marvel must come here often to have a usual order.

"Sure thing Glim, and what will your cute little friend there have?," he asked pointing at me.

"Oh this is Peeta. He's a freshman in PU. Peeta, this is Gale Hawthorne, he's a sophomore." I shook hands with Gale. His grip on my hand was firm and warm, almost like Cato's.

"It's nice to meet you Peeta, I'm, uh G-gale. Wait," I could hear a whispered damn, "uh, well, Glimmer already introduced us. So what will you have to eat?" The way he was stuttering made him even cuter. "I'm not usually this nervous, but you're just so cute."

I gave a faint laugh, "I don't know what to order, um," I turned to Glimmer and Marvel, "what does Cato usually order?"

"Shit, right, we're supposed to get Cato something. Gale, just get Peeta what Cato usually gets, and make that two. The order is to go by the way, we have to catch orientation for this kid," he pointed at me, "or Cato will surely kill us."

"Oh shit, I forgot to check in! Is it fine if I catch a ride with you guys?"

"Yeah sure, you'll have to sit with Peeta in the back though," Glimmer was slyly smiling and gave him a wink.

"I don't mind. So I'll just grab your orders and we can leave. Sound good?" We all nodded in agreement.

After we got our orders, the four of us headed to Glimmer's car. I hopped in with Gale coming in next to me.

"So Peeta, how did you end up with them," Gale asked referring to Glimmer and Marvel.

Before I could speak, it seemed like Glimmer felt the need to speak for me, "Cato met him during check in and brought him to us."

"Cato huh, he must like you to bringing you to meet us. Guess my chances with you are pretty much slim to none compared to him."

I couldn't look at Gale the entire ride back to campus. He just said aloud that he wanted to get together with me! How can anybody do that?

"Thanks for the ride Glim, I'll see you guys at freshman orient I guess. Bye Peeta," did he just wink at me?

"Wow Peeta, you haven't been here a day yet and you've got two of the hottest guys in school drooling over you." I smiled when I heard Marvel start to whine. But Glimmer was right. The only question is, who did I want to be with?

* * *

**So as always, review! Criticism is welcomed to improve my writing! Any ideas that any of you have are also welcomed, and I've also started to write for my 'Truth or Dare' fic. Update is coming soon ;)**


End file.
